Hey diddle diddle, Charlie Bone and the Fidel
by EvanD
Summary: OMG! Was I high when I wrote the title? No, but it sure seems such. Charlie and Fidelio are a bit too close, and to top it off, Uncle Paton may have found Lyell Bone!


Am Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own the Children of The Red King books? NO!  
-  
"Charlie! Get up! You'll miss the bus!" And he shot up. Charlie bone sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. Suddenly it occurred to him that the voice was not of his mother or grandmothers but of Fidelio Gunn. Besides, Grandma Bone was still asleep by now. Grinning Fidelio stood in Charlie's doorway. "Tsk. Perfectly Timed Charlie Bone. Always prompt. Its summer you goof." Fidelio said in a singsong voice. Charlie sighed and slumped down on his bed. 'Great, Fidelio.' He thought. Its not that Charlie didn't LIKE Fidelio, its the possibility that he may like him too much.  
  
Before he could brood on the subject, his uncle's voice interrupted the silence. "CHARLIE! CHARLIE COME QUICK!" And so he did, leaping with nice reflexes to his feet and running past Fidelio toward the stairs, taking them two at a time he ran, hearing the other boys' footsteps behind him. When he arrived at the bottom of the steps he found his uncle in the hall. "You'll never guess, Charlie... I think, I think I found him! I may just have found your father!" Charlie's heart stopped in his chest.  
  
Charlie had actually had many discussions with his Uncle about his father still being alive, and just asleep, like Emma had been. Paton had never really said that it was impossible, but had said it was improbable, despite all the evidence that Charlie had given. "W...Where?" Paton glanced at Fidelio, then at Maisie who had come out to see what the fuss was about, then at Charlie's mother who had followed. "Bloor Academy." He said. And that was it; Charlie fell backward into a sitting position on the steps. "Of course. Who?"  
  
"Only a vague idea." His uncle replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "But I think you're right... he had tried to stop Tolly from giving the kid away, had been hypnotized, and had had his death faked. Of course, if they were going to keep him under wraps, they probably changed his looks. I've done a study on all the male teachers. Come into my room, Mr. Gunn as well if you'd like, perhaps you can help us out." Charlie looked at his mother, who looked as if she had seen a ghost, to Maisie who looked rather weary.  
  
"We'll be in the kitchen." Maisie said and the two women walked away without another word. Up, into the room, the now clean room, and to the computer screen. Paton's face was contorted with concentration as it always was when he was at a computer, he could very easily destroy the thing. Two clicks of a mouse later, Charlie, Fidelio, and Paton were looking at two faces. "I've narrowed it down to two people. A man named Pilgrim, and another, Paltry. Pilgrim teaches Piano, your father was known to play the piano of course. But I'm not going to say that this Pilgrim is your father. Paltry has more of a physical similarity, the nose for instance."  
  
"But," Fidelio chimed in. "As you said, they probably changed his appearance, so that may not matter at all." Charlie glanced between the oddly ecstatic Paton and the oddly thoughtful Fidelio, who had matched glance. "Exactly." Paton said, grinning before shutting off the computer. "That, dear boys is our dilemma."  
  
"But Charlie, you understand, the things you've told me, the theories you've had, and that I've had, have led me to know without the shadow of a doubt, that YOUR father is still alive. Lyell is alive. Look Charlie, I know this is going to be hard, but we can do nothing until you're back at Bloor's." Charlie and Fidelio's mouths hung wide open. "Wait a minute? Why!? After all this, I bet it'd be easy to track down both of them, besides, its obvious who it is! Its Pilgrim, he's a lot like Emma was, too quiet, too calm."  
  
Fidelio however sighed. "But, there is the matter of Paltry looking similar to your father. Pilgrim looks very little like you." Paton nodded. "Now boys, out. I'm back to writing my book." With an inward groan, Charlie stopped Fidelio, who'd been on the verge of saying something else, and led him out of the room. "Well, that's it. He'll be at that for a long time." Charlie said sitting on the stairs. Suddenly his mind came back to the oddly timed feeling he had had last night. While wrestling around jokingly in his bedroom, Fidelio had tripped, and of course, Charlie had easily caught him. But at that moment there had been an odd feeling that passed through Charlie. He had felt as if he had suddenly looked at a completion of himself somehow. "Charlie, Charlie did you hear me?" Fidelio called him out of his revere.  
  
"No, sorry." Fidelio shook his head. "I've got to get going, got to get home." Choosing this moment to pry into his friend's personal life, he grinned. "Yeah, I bet you're just going to see your girlfriend." For a moment Fidelio grimaced and glanced toward a window. "Nope, I'm single... besides," He took a deep breath and turned back to Charlie. "I'm gay."  
  
Charlie felt a bit of relief, so Fidelio swung the other way as well. Charlie had always known he was gay, but he hadn't known about Fidelio. "Oh, I see." Charlie said, unable to keep the perk out of his voice. This seemed to relax Fidelio. "Umm, before you go... do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
Fidelio glanced uneasily towards the door and nodded. "What would you do if..." Fidelio turned, and suddenly Charlie's lips were on his. They held the kiss for a long time. "If I did that?" Charlie finally finished when he pulled back. The other boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Charlie, holding him close. "I'd be the happiest guy alive Charlie Bone."  
  
The End . . Yeah the end, I don't feel like doing anymore lol. . . 


End file.
